


32 Days of Sanji 2016

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthdays, Family, Fluff, Nakamaship, ZoSan kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and one-shot collection for the 32 Days of Sanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> late for the prompt and Nami's birthday but here it is anyway. Will post the rest of the 32 Days of Sanji prompts here as well, hopefully closer on time

Birthdays for the Straw Hats were always grand affairs. They never did anything small, and birthdays were such wonderful things that Luffy demanded the best for all of them. Naturally, this meant Sanji was very busy during these celebrations, even his own. Not that he minded really. It was a joy to do what he loved for those close to him.

"Nami-swan~" The blonde trilled as he twirled with drinks in one hand and cake in the other over to the table they'd brought up to the deck. It was a pleasant day, sunny and bright but not too hot, perfect for the lovely Nami's birthday. The tray of drinks was passed around as Sanji carefully kept the cake out of Luffy's distracted reach. He had another in the kitchen to bring out in a moment, but first, Nami-swan needed to be attended to. He placed the cake down in front of her, stepping on Luffy's foot in the process to signal his part and stop him from swiping some of the icing off the top. His captain laughed as he stood up beside him.

"To Nami," Luffy began while Chopper hopped up on the table to put some candles in the top of the cake. "For getting us this far safely and being the best navigator on the seas. For putting up with me and Usopp even when we stupid stuff." She rolled her eyes even though she smiled widely. "And lending us money even though all of us, except maybe Robin, still owe her." He took the glass Robin handed him and lifted it up. "And for just being Nami! Happy Birthday!" The rest of the crew joined in with the toast, glasses clinking together and cheers overflowed. Franky lit the candles, and Brook began to play one of Nami's favorite melodies.

Sanji took a step back and stood with Zoro as Nami contemplated before leaning forward to blow out the candles. More cheers and applause erupted, mainly from Luffy and Usopp. With a smile, he headed back to the kitchen, trusting Robin to take care of cutting the cake.

"Need help with anything, cook?"

Sanji lifted his visible eyebrow at Zoro but nodded. They made their way back to the kitchen silently. The extra cake was sitting on the counter along with a couple extra dishes he had made primarily as snacks and dessert. "Here," He made his way to the fridge and pulled out two pitchers of juice and bottle of wine.

"You've been kind of quiet today." Zoro took one pitcher and the bottle in one hand with a platter in the other.

"Just thinking." Sanji muttered. He balanced the last two trays on the length of his arm with cake in hand and pitcher grasped by the handle.

"All day?" Zoro asked suspiciously, opening the door with his foot. He held it open so Sanji could go out first.

"Yes, all day." The blonde grumbled as he passed Zoro. "That might seem hard to you moss head but-"

"About what?" The swordsman interrupted.

"I don't know. Just stuff." He glared over his shoulder at Zoro. "What does it matter?"

"Well, I hope it matters somewhat, since you've wasted all day thinking about it." Zoro passed him to the table.

Sanji frowned. 'Yes it mattered.' But he kept that retort to himself. This, all of this, the laughter, the happiness, his friends and crew, this mattered. It mattered more than anything had in a long time. He stopped half way across the deck and looked up to the sky. He had come a long way and sometimes he wondered what Zeff was doing. He was once taught, by someone he didn't care for anymore, that family came first. And that was one thing he held closely to. He had a new family now, one he didn't plan on losing. Zeff and the idiots back at the Baratie, his crew right here…

"Oi, cook! You get lost on the way over?!"

Sanji shook his head and glared at Zoro. "I'm not you idiot moss!" He continued over to them, allowing Brook to take the trays from his arm and Usopp grabbed the pitcher so he could refill some of the drinks.

Family first, regardless of who his family was at the moment; that would always be true.

 


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little in between the lines but I'm satisfied with it. Didn't come out quite as poetic as I wanted tbh though

Sanji felt safe here, in the crow's nest on the Sunny, crazy captain running around with equally excitable doctor and sniper, the lovely ladies sunbathing on deck while the cyborg and skeleton told jokes and sang them safely across the water. And one idiot moss head swordsman lying beside him, arm around his waist and holding him close. It was an odd sense of security he hadn't had in a long time. He took the rare moment to appreciate the feeling of peace before chaos consumed his daily life again.

 


	3. Spices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go with the simplest yet most needed of spices and seasonings

Sanji looked down at the almost empty jar. He gave a huff before closing it and reaching for his regular salt. He should've taken more or used it more sparingly. The unique salt Aqua Laguna left on the roof tops of Water 7 was unlike anything he'd ever tasted. He smiled at the memory of the old man sharing his secret with him. It was a small glimpse into what he'd find at the All Blue. His hands shook for a moment before he took a deep breath. They were here in the New World. So close to achieving so many of their dreams…

He went back to Laguna salt jar and sealed it tight before tucking it away behind some other jars. When Luffy became King of the Pirates, he'd get it out again and use it for the celebratory feast that was sure to follow. And hopefully, by then, he'd be able to gather more. If not, surely he'd be even closer.


	4. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all so freaking late but at least I got them done, they're a little short and rushed but I'm overall happy with them

Sanji bit the inside of his cheek, mild irritation with himself at his choice of alias. Memories that seemed so far off played in the background, people telling him he was worthy of his life, of the royal treatment; then those same voices sneering that he was worthless and would never amount to anything. He sighed, pushing down the bitter taste rising in his throat. Mr. Prince was the first thing he could think of. And it wasn't really so bad. Who wouldn't want to be darling Vivi's Prince Charming? A certain moss head came to mind, but Sanji pushed it aside. The Nefertari's were an unusual royal family. In a good way though. They genuinely cared for their country and people. They were the kind of royalty Sanji didn't mind protecting. Well, them and Luffy, because one day he'd be fighting alongside the King of the Pirates.


	5. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking hate the heat, so when I'm cooking and get hot I turn kinda mean, which pretty much gives me the reputation of being a bitch in the kitchen, kudos to Sanji for handling it so well

_"If you can't take a little heat, get out of the kitchen!"_

Not something Sanji had ever been told, but he recalled snapping it at Patti once. Then Zeff's booming laughter caught them all off guard.

"Little Eggplant," Zeff snatched him up by the back of his shirt. "Think you can handle the fire of the kitchen?"

Sanji kicked out, missing Zeff completely. "Let me go you dumb geezer!" The usual spat was nothing new or noteworthy. But Sanji remembered in the days that followed Zeff letting him help with some of the more complicated recipes.

Sanji moved expertly around the open fire the crew had set up on the beach, turning skewers of large fish and hearty vegetables. The heat from the fire licked at his skin, an occasional stray flame reaching out for him. He didn't shy away from sudden sparks or the surge that rose from logs as the wind breathed new life into the fire. Being a cook was about controlling the flame and heat. It was his constant companion while he prepared delicious meals for his friends, and it burned in his blood when he fought to protect them.


	6. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Zoro than Sanji here and little ZoSan but I'm ok with how it turned out

"You look good in blue moss head." Sanji chuckled lightly at the swordsman looking down at himself with a frown. The suit wasn't exactly as formal as Sanji had been aiming for, it was missing a tie and Zoro refused to do the last three buttons on his shirt. The over jacket and slacks were a soft navy while the shirt was a more muted steel blue. "Stay put." Sanji motioned for him not to move which earned him a glare as he turned and went back to the accessory rack in the tailor store.

The blonde wasn't sure why, but glasses and shades looked great on Zoro. Losing an eye hadn't taken from that at all, and a weird part of Sanji's brain decided to capitalize on the opportunity of Zoro asking his advice for fancy party they'd been invited to. On his way back he noticed Robin and Nami and waved them over. Maybe a woman's opinion would help convince him to stay in the suit.

He made it back to Zoro, who looked like he really want to get out the jacket, and handed him a belt he'd grabbed along with the glasses. "Here, for your swords."

"Oh… Thanks."

"Oh my, Zoro you look quite dashing." Robin's soft voice found them as she and Nami rounded the clothing rack.

"Yeah, way to go Sanji. He looks pretty good." Nami elbowed him lightly.

"Ah~ Thank you Nami-swan, I do try my best." Sanji bowed to her.

Zoro huffed. "This is ridiculous. I don't see what's wrong with the one I have back on the ship." He growled under his breath to no one in particular as he fastened the belt.

"It doesn't hurt to have a new outfit." Nami walked around him, taking in the simple design of the outfit. "Besides, it's nice to see you in something that's not green."

Zoro snorted through his nose. "It feels like it's too tight."

"That's too tight?" Sanji asked, brow slightly raised. "Have you seen yourself in the shirts you normally wear? You look like you're about to pop out of them at any given second!" This got a bout of giggles from the ladies.

The swordsman lifted his arms above his head, testing the stretch and give of the fabric over the shoulders. "I'm just worried about it hindering my swings." He brought his hands down and out into his passive stance when he held a sword in each.

"You're worried about fighting?" Nami slapped him on the arm. "We're going to a party at concert hall, not a bar."

"That big wig that invited us runs a mercenary company and we're wanted pirates." Zoro argued back. "If anything happens, what do you think Luffy's first response will be?" The navigator's resigned sigh was all he needed to know she understood. She turned away to distract herself from the possibly impending fight with a selection of pretty scarves hanging nearby.

Robin plucked the glasses from Sanji's hand before he left to assist Nami and leaned toward him. "Humor us this once. It doesn't seem to be hindering you so there should be no problem if a fight breaks out." She slid the frames on to his face. "And Sanji went through the trouble of putting you in his favorite color." She chuckled at the light blush now skirting over Zoro's nose. "Make him owe you one." She winked before joining Nami and Sanji in their perusal, leaving the Zoro to ponder on his own.

 


	7. Smile

To Luffy it meant the thrill and chase of adventures and dreams.

To Zoro it meant a challenge and an assurance of strength.

To Nami it meant long lost chivalry that was not dead.

To Usopp it meant the courage found in friendship.

To Robin it meant the safety and protection found in family.

To Chopper it meant kind encouragement to continue to strive and do better.

To Franky it meant good times with friends with fun and laughter.

To Brook it meant understanding with an open mind and heart.

To Sanji they meant all that and more. Every ounce of strength and hardship put into each of their dreams and the trials they faced together. They were warmth and sunshine full of love and endearment.


	8. Wanted

ONLY ALIVE

SANJI

B 177,000,000

Sanji glowered at the Wanted Poster before crumpling it up and tossing it. It had been a few months since the incident with Big Mom and the Germa. A dull ache around his wrists occasionally throbbed when he thought about the fear that had gripped him. He inhaled deeply from a cigarette. He'd have to do something to fix his bounty again. He pushed off the wall to go look for his captain. Luffy would surely have something in mind for getting into trouble. He hadn't been in a decent fight in a while anyway. He'd have to apologize to the ladies for the unnecessary chaos. But the pirate in him demanded proper infamy.


End file.
